


Sick

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Sick Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
Summary: Cas has a cold and Dean is a good boyfriend





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I never posted this before? If I did I'm really dumb and can't find it. But anyways. I wrote this forever ago, Was going through my old folders and I'm going to post some stuff that was just sitting in there.

Dean got a text from Cas when it was about lunch time that read, _Hello Dean, I don’t feel well and I have gone home from work for the day. See you when you get home. <3_

Dean himself was at work as well, but the garage was pretty slow today, and as Dean looked around, where his other coworkers were also hanging around without much to do, an idea formed in his head. He pushed off the wall where he had been leaning on it and went to find Bobby.

Bobby let him off with an easy knowing smile, once Dean mentioned Cas was sick. Cheeks slightly pink, Dean jogged out of the garage to his car, starting her up once he got inside. The place the he and Cas lived wasn’t far away but Dean had a few stops to make first.

 

 

A little while later, Dean pulled in the driveway, gathering up a few bags and coming in the door as quietly as he could. He set the bags in the kitchen and turned on the stove, before practically tiptoeing to their bedroom, peering around the door. Cas lay sprawled out on the bed on his stomach, dark hair stark against the white pillows and against his skin, which was paler than normal. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open, and Dean could hear a soft snore coming from the sleeping man. He smiled softly and left the room.

The stove had finished heating up soon after that, and Dean pulled the soup out of the bags he had gotten and got it started. He was stirring it when he heard some shuffling behind him and turned to see a bleary eyed, messy haired Cas standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Hey Cas, you’re supposed to still be asleep,” Dean turned and wiped his hands on his jeans.

Cas lowered his eyebrows and sniffed. “You’re supposed to be at work.”

Dean shrugged. “I came home.”

Cas held his arms out and wrapped them around Dean as he came towards him. “You didn’t have to do that,” he mumbled into Dean’s shoulder.

Dean’s arms were around Cas’s waist and he pulled him a little closer. “I wanted to, didn’t want you to be home and sick by yourself.”

Cas hummed a little, his breath tickling the back of Dean’s neck. “Are you making soup?”

“Yeah, I thought you might like it. Soup is good for sick people.”

“That’s really cheesy, Dean.”

“No, I didn’t put any cheese in it at all,” Dean grinned, grin only growing when Cas lifted his head to turn a glare on him. “What?”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Cas griped, a hint of a smile pulling on the corners of his mouth nevertheless.

“Love you too,” Dean smiled, leaning in to kiss Cas on the cheek, stubble prickling his lips. “Now go back to bed and rest, alright?”

“I only woke up in the first place because I had to go to the bathroom,” Cas yawned, “then I heard you in the kitchen.”

“Well go the bathroom then,” Dean laughed a little. “I’ll be back in the bedroom in a few.”

“No,” Cas said obstinately, turning to walk down the hall.

Dean called after him, “just go, or you’ll have to get up again later,”

He was pretty sure he heard a “fuck you” in response, but then the bathroom door clicked shut and Dean smiled to himself, turning back to the soup.

It was done soon after and Dean carried a bowl to Cas. He found the man asleep in their bed again, diagonal in bed, half face down, and wrapped around a pillow. Dean felt a surge of affection run through him, and set the bowl down on the nightstand, before climbing into the bed next to Cas.

Dean pressed soft kiss to the base of Cas’s neck, the skin slightly feverish there. Cas shifted and mumbled a little before his eyes opened and he blinked tired up at Dean.

“That felt good,” he said with a little smile, eyes falling closed again.

“Feeling any better?” Dean asked, coming to lie down next to Cas so he could look at his face better, where it was turned to the side.

“A bit,” Cas opened his eyes once more. “What you did might have helped some, but I think you should try it again just to be sure.”

Dean laughed softly before rolling a little so that he could kiss Cas in the same place again. Cas made a soft noise. “That help?” Dean asked. Cas hummed in what sounded like a yes. “Where else?”

“Shoulders,” Cas mumbled, and sighed as Dean’s lips traveled across them. Dean continued, trailing kisses softly along Cas’s arms, careful to get every finger and then the palm of his hand, his wrists and his elbows, kisses followed by massaging hands, feeling the tightness all throughout Cas’s muscles and working on it. Dean smiled as he slowly felt some of the stress in Cas bleed out. He was pretty sure Cas had fallen asleep by the time Dean was moving down his back, pushing his t shirt out of the way and working out the knots there.

He accidentally woke him up again though, when Cas shivered as Dean’s hands brushed at the bare skin on his sides. “Tickles,” he huffed, squirming halfheartedly. Dean squeezed his hips a little and rolled off of him.

“Come back,” Cas groaned, rolling onto his side so he could see Dean.

“Come on, sit up,” Dean encouraged him. “The soup is just about the right temperature now.”

Cas groaned again, but let Dean maneuver him into a sitting position. He glared at Dean though as he held up a spoonful of the soup.

“Come on, open up.”

“I am not a child, Dean, I can feed myself.”

Dean shrugged. “Feed it to yourself if you want, I was just trying to take care of you.”

Cas rolled his eyes and took the bowl from Dean, though he did open his mouth and let Dean give him the mouthful that was already on the spoon. “You are insufferable,” Cas told him, after taking the spoon out of his mouth. “But your soup is good,” he acknowledged.

Dean grinned. “I know.”

Cas rolled his eyes again, but leaned against Dean after Dean had climbed back on the bed to sit by him.

Cas finished the soup and set the bowl down on the nightstand again, before leaning back on Dean’s shoulder. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep and started to slip down, and Dean guided the sleeping man down into a comfortable position across his lap, pulling the blankets around Cas to make sure he was warm. He smiled down at Cas, who looked so relaxed in his sleep. Here was this person, asleep in front of him, mouth open a little, hands bunched in the sheets, cheek pressed into Dean’s leg, looking so comfortable and open and relaxed, and Dean couldn’t describe how that felt to him. He was sure he was making that face, the gooey eyed dopey smiley one he never quite let Cas see.

His heart felt a little like it was going to explode from his chest, and he swallowed hard, biting his lip in his grin. He felt like he could say anything and everything right then, whisper them to the sleeping ear of the man he was quite honestly hopelessly head over heels for. But at the same time, he felt like the moment didn’t need any of those words to fill it. So he simply leaned down and softly kissed Cas on the temple, whispering, “I love you.” And somehow, those little things still said everything that he was brimming over with on the inside. He settled back against the wall and soon fell asleep as well, arm across Cas’s side.

 

 

They woke up tangled up together in the bed, a mess of arms and legs and sheets. Cas woke up first, sighing and stretching, feeling immensely better than he had the day before when Anna had practically forced him to leave work. He glanced over and saw Dean’s face near his, and smiled. He leaned over and left a kiss on Dean’s forehead before attempting to disentangle himself from the mess. But that was impossible to do without waking Dean, and he had barely moved before a pair of dark green eyes were blinking open at him.

“Heya, Cas. How are you feeling?” Dean’s voice was a little slurred with sleep, and he yawned and shook his head a little as if to clear it from the cobwebs of unconsciousness.

“Much better, thank you,” Cas answered, kicking the blankets a little to free his legs more, before shifting closer to Dean and rolling on top of him.

“I think you just really needed to sleep a lot. The stress of everything was wearing you down is my guess.”

“You’re probably right,” Cas acknowledged grudgingly, letting his lips tickle Dean under the jaw.

“You work too much,” Dean’s hand combed through Cas’s hair, and Cas leaned into his touch, making a sound that was a vague agreement.

“We should do this more,” Cas told him, attempting to wrap his arms around Dean, even though Dean was flat on his back, the weight of both of them pushing him into the mattress.

“I agree,” Dean told him, rubbing his back gently.

“Good,” Cas grinned lazily, lifting his head slowly, kissing his way up Dean’s jaw to find his lips.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Cas said quietly, and leaned in to kiss Dean again, long and slow.

“Oh really?” Dean answered, slightly out of breath, “cause I thought I was the lucky one.”

Cas smiled and pulled back a little, assuming a thinking face. “Maybe we’re both the lucky ones.”

“I can live with that,” Dean replied with a smile, pulling Cas down for another kiss.

 


End file.
